Un amor imposible?
by Cerberusmon
Summary: Es un Harry/Draco con menciones de Harry/Ron y Ron/Hermione...si eres homofóbico, no lo leas ¬¬.
1. Capítulo 1

Bueno, este fic es mi manera de darle las gracias a Ari, Cris Umi, Ashna y Miyama por ser tan buenas amigas y siempre estar ahí cuando las necesito ^^. Y tb a T§ükü Mîåkî por haberme ayudado ^^. Espero que les guste!! Los POV los puse en inglés porque...no sé...me dio flojera buscar una traducción ^^'. 

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rowling-sama, no me demanden ¬¬ (aunque no creo que puedan sacarme gran cosa =().

**Warning**: Este fic contiene Slash..lo que significa que hay relaciones homosexuales entre hombres, si no te gustan estas cosas..es tu última oportunidad para salir de aquí.

**¿Un amor imposible?**

**Por Cerberusmon**

**(Draco's POV)**

Bueno, aquí estoy, hace una semana que empezó mi quinto curso en Hogwarts. Hace dos días, el director anunció que dentro de una semana, habría un baile en honor a la victoria de Hogwarts en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y desde entonces todos en la escuela no hablan más que de eso. Doy un suspiro y bajo la vista hacia mi plato, tratando de ignorar los estúpidos comentarios de Crabble y Goyle, y a la vez escondiéndome de la fastidiosa de Pansy...para que no me vuelva a lanzar una indirecta y me vea obligado a llevarla como pareja al ya mencionado baile. 

Esto me recuerda la razón por la cuál no estoy entretenido molestando a los tontos de las demás casas...no tengo pareja para el baile, no es que no pueda conseguir una, varias chicas ya me han preguntado si pueden ir conmigo...pero creo que no iré, la única persona con la que quisiera ir me odia, y no iría con migo ni aunque fuera el último ser del planeta, él está exactamente enfrente de mí..riéndose con sus amigos sangre sucia.

Tal vez sea el causante de mi propia desgracia, yo fui el que empezó la enemistad, por mucho que me duela admitirlo.

Aún no sé por qué me enamoré de él...lo odiaba, o se suponía que lo hacía...a decir verdad, siempre quise hacerlo mi amigo, pero tenía que abrir la bocota e insultar a sus amigos, y desde ahí la cosa funcionó mal. Al fin! la cena se terminó y ahora estoy en mi cama, por suerte mañana sólo tendré clase de pociones...pero eso también tiene su lado malo..ya que tengo clase de pociones con él, y al profesor Snape se le puso de moda ponernos a trabajar juntos todas las clases.

Al día siguiente me despierta Goyle y me visto de mala gana...me pasé toda la noche pensando en él, para no perder la costumbre. Cuando llegamos al salón de pociones, los Gryffindor ya estaban sentados en sus lugares y Snape estaba a punto de empezar la explicación.

"El día de hoy vamos a hacer una poción muy peligrosa pero a la vez muy útil, se trata de una poción que los ayuda a transformarse en una persona del sexo contrario, es muy parecida  a la poción multijugos. Lo primero que tienen que hacer es..." y así siguió la mentada explicación mientras todos tomábamos notas hasta que llegó el momento que temía..."Ahora los voy a acomodar por parejas, un Gryffindor y un Slytherin, Weasley trabajará con Goyle.." así siguió y tanto yo como él seguíamos sin pareja hasta que al último..."Y Potter, tú trabajaras con Malfoy" NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Parece que hoy me levanté con el pie izquierdo...        

Parece que a él le desagradó tanto la idea como a mí (aunque por muy distintas razones), pero no se atrevió a contradecir a Snape y acercó un  banco a dónde estaba mi mesa. En silencio cada quien empezó a preparar los ingredientes. Así duró toda la hora, la conversación limitándose a preguntas sobre la poción y lecturas de las instrucciones.

Al fin de la clase él fue a lavar los utensilios mientras yo limpiaba la mesa, aún así los lavabos no estaban tan lejos de la mesa y pude oír perfectamente su conversación con el fracasado de Weasley..."Y qué Harry? Ya conseguiste a alguien con quién ir al baile? Recuerda que como fuiste el campeón, tú eres el que debes abrir el baile, y el invitado de honor" "Ya sé, no tienes que recordármelo...es sólo que ninguna de las chavas me convence..." Al oír esto se me ocurrió una gran idea, una que solucionaría su problema y el mío. Despistadamente vacié algo de la poción que acabábamos de hacer a un frasquito de vidrio y lo escondí en mi túnica. Él volvió y acomodó todos los utensilios limpios en la mesa, mientras que su 'adorable' amiguito Weasley me lanzaba una mirada que podría matar. Cuando terminó, salió del salón y casi inmediatamente Crabble y Goyle se me acercaron y los tres salimos del salón rumbo a clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras.

**(Harry's POV)**

¿Fue mi imaginación o Draco estuvo amable conmigo ayer? Ni una broma durante el desayuno, ningún comentario sobre la familia de Ron y no me molestó mientras estuvimos trabajando juntos en la clase de Snape...¿Estará enfermo? Espero que no...aunque ese infeliz no se lo merezca, me preocupo por él...¿la razón? Pues he de ser alguna clase de masoquista, mira que venir enamorándome de la persona que más me odia aparte de Voldemort (aunque eso es diferente...).

Encima tengo que buscar a alguien que vaya conmigo al baile...la verdad no quiero ir, no tiene chiste ir con alguien que no me interesa en lo más mínimo...la única persona con la que quiero ir es Draco, pero creo que primero Snape me adopta y me salva de los Dursley a que Draco quiera ser mi pareja, además no creo que esté muy aceptado eso de que dos hombres sean pareja...

Vaya ironía, al principio lo odiaba..creo que es cierto eso de que del odio al amor hay un solo paso...ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando empecé a preocuparme por él...Pero bueno, ahora no es tiempo de pensar en eso, ya tendré tiempo de pensarlo con calma cuando vengamos de regreso de Hogsmeade, por lo meno ahí me distraeré un poco. 

Después de un rato estoy sólo en Las Tres Escobas...al parecer Ron y Hermione se fueron a hacer algo más  que 'comprar dulces en Honeydukes', creo que iré a darme una vuelta antes de que tengamos que volver al colegio. Estoy a punto de salir cuando una chava choca contra mí y me mancha la túnica de cerveza de mantequilla. Es un poco más baja que yo y se me queda viendo muy apenada mientras intenta limpiarme, sin mucho éxito, y diciéndome repetidas veces que lo sentía. No sé que es, peor hay algo en ella que hace que me parezca familiar, se parece a Draco, y empiezo a preguntarme si será su prima o algo, ese cabello plateado no es común. Para compensar que mi túnica quedará manchada, ella me invita una cerveza de mantequilla y considerando que no quiero hacer mal tercio con Ron y Hermione, acepto.

**(Draco's POV)**

Vaya manera de presentar a mi otro yo ante mi amor imposible, tirándole encima una botella de cerveza...parece que estoy destinado a arruinar cualquier oportunidad que tenga con él ¿no?, por suerte aceptó mi invitación, lo que se me hace raro es que no esté con sus 'adorables' amigos como siempre, bueno, eso me conviene a mí, no sé cómo me las hubiera arreglado para hablarle si hubieran estado con él. 

Al parecer, le caí bien, por lo menos no me lanza esas miradas de odio a las que estoy acostumbrado. Desearía que los efectos de esta poción duraran para siempre, pero lamentablemente sólo tengo 3 horas, suerte que la poción que tomé es suficiente para otra dosis más. Después de un rato, tanto él como yo nos aburrimos de estar sentados y decidimos salir a dar un paseo por Hogsmeade.

No quería que los minutos pasaran, pero tristemente, después e andar vagando entre los callejones del pueblo, el tiempo pasó y según mi reloj, me quedaban 20 minutos para despedirme de Harry y encontrar un lugar dónde no hubiera gente que pudiera verme cuando me transformara. La despedida fue algo difícil para mí, lo habría sido para cualquiera tomando en cuenta que cuando lo volviera a ver, seríamos de nuevo enemigos y los insultos y las miradas de odio seguirían. Antes de que pudiera alejarme, él me preguntó algo que hizo que anduviera en las nubes por el resto de la semana "Oye, me estaba preguntando....¿tienes algo que hacer el sábado de la próxima semana?"  "N-no...¿Por qué?"  "Es que...yo estudio en Hogwarts y el sábado va a haber un baile de parejas, ¿te gustaría ir?" Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para controlarme y no saltar encima de él y besarlo.. "¡Claro! Digo...sí, claro que me gustaría ir, ¿a qué hora es?"

Después de eso, quedamos de vernos en la entrada principal del castillo a las 7 en punto. Cuando al fin nos despedimos, corrí lo más rápido que pude  a la Casa de los Gritos, era el único lugar de Hogsmeade al que nadie iba. Luego de esperar unos minutos, la transformación terminó y me cambié de ropa para regresar a Hogwarts.

**(Harry's POV)**

Bueno...al menos ya resolví uno de mis problemas, ya tengo pareja para el baile. Aunque no tengo ni idea de por qué le pedí que fuera mi pareja, digo, tengo apenas unas horas de conocerla, tal vez sea porque de alguna manera me recuerda a Draco. Desgraciadamente, Ron y Hermione no estaban tan absortos en si mismos y me estuvieron molestando todo el camino..."Ya dinos la verdad! ¿Quién era esa niña?¿De dónde la conoces?"  "Ya les dije!!! La conocí hoy en las Tres Escobas!!" "Sí claro...y por eso le hablabas con tanta naturalidad..."  "ya déjalo Ron, si Harry no nos quiere decir está bien, es su vida" le contesto Hermione con su típico tono serio, por lo menos puedo contar con ella "y su novia, merecen privacidad!" dijo con tono de burla... ugh...me equivoqué...

Draco no bajó a cenar y ahora que lo pienso..Tampoco lo vi en Hogsmeade, le pregunto a Ron y Hermione y al parecer ellos tampoco lo vieron. Le habrá pasado algo? Porque estoy seguro de haberlo visto cuando salimos del colegio. O a lo mejor estaba tan entretenido con...¿cómo se llamaba esa niña? Mmm...ahora que lo pienso, no le pregunté su nombre, espero que no me haya dado el avión cuando le pedí que fuera mi pareja para el baile, sería espantoso que tuviera que conseguir pareja 5 minutos antes del baile.

Me pregunto con quién irá Draco al baile, supongo que con su amiga Parkinson, qué envidia me da esa tipa!! Ella sí puede hablar bien con Draco, ella lo ve en todas las clases, y por lo menos ella podrá llegar a ser más que su amiga algún día, yo en cambio...ni siquiera puedo estar con él en el mismo cuarto sin que alguno de los dos empiece a lanzarle hechizos al otro. 

Como ocurre cada que no quiero que pase algo, el tiempo pasa volando y ahora sólo falta un día para el mentado baile, y por si fuera poco, no puedo olvidarme de eso...el colegio entero no habla de otra cosa que no sea el baile. Ron y Hermione no ayudan mucho, aunque no lo hagan intencionalmente, me dan envidia porque yo nunca podré platicar o tomarme de la mano con Draco. Claro, no puedo culparlos, ellos no saben siquiera que es Draco del que estoy enamorado y no de Cho. No sé como reaccionarían, Ron probablemente se pondría histérico y me dejaría de hablar en un buen tiempo, y Hermione me daría un buen sermón y al último me ordenaría leer algún libro...

**(Draco's POV)**

No puedo creerlo!! Falta un día para el baile, ya está todo listo...poción, vestido...pero no sé dónde diablos me voy a cambiar, creo que tendré que encontrar un salón que esté vacío y cerca de un baño...no será muy difícil, a esas horas todo el colegio estará en sus salas comunes preparándose también para el baile. Además ¡¿cómo rayos se supone que me voy a arreglar?! Bueno..de eso ya  me encargaré, sólo tendré que observar a Pansy y a las otras chicas.

Por ahora tengo otros problemas de los que debo preocuparme, como en buscar una respuesta, rápido, antes de que la profesora McGonagall sepa que no estaba precisamente muy atento a esa lección de cómo convertir un gato a tigre...

Después de una poco agradable regañiza de McGonagall, terminó la clase de Transformaciones, gracias al cielo es la última clase del día. Debido al baile, los maestros decidieron no pedir tareas, así que técnicamente no tengo nada que hacer.

Crabble, Goyle y yo regresamos a la sala común de Slytherin, después de burlarnos un rato de unos Ravenclaw de primer año, y yo me encerré en mi cuarto, por suerte los cuartos de Slytherin eran individuales, no como en las otras casas, así que puedo tener toda la privacidad del mundo para planear todo lo que voy a hacer mañana en la noche, las clases van a suspenderse mañana así que tendré suficiente tiempo para buscar un lugar para cambiarme y preparar todo. Creo que voy a ponerme a leer un rato y después me voy a dormir.

Bueno...genial, pasé toda la noche despierto porque no podía dormir, al salir Pansy me dice que me veo enfermo y así logra pegárseme toda la mañana.....va a ser un día muy largo...

Después de un rato, logro despegarme de Pansy con la excusa de ir al baño, lo que no sabe ella es que ese baño tiene dos salidas y así me escapo de ella. Más o menos como a las 5pm empiezo a preparar todo, meto el vestido y demás cosas en una maleta y salgo a intentar encontrar un salón vacío...pero...creo que será mejor que me arregle fuera del castillo, para que nadie me vea en mi forma de mujer y se crean eso de que soy una simple habitante de Hogsmeade.

Después de algunos problemas con ponerme el vestido (que por cierto es bastante incómodo), y de pintarme (ya sé porque las mujeres se tardan tanto, no es tan fácil como parece) estoy listo, por suerte me tardé bastante y ya faltan 5 minutos para las 7, no sé que habría hecho si me hubiera quedado tiempo libre...

Cuando llegué, Harry ya estaba esperándome y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no quedarme viéndolo como idiota. Él me saluda y empezamos a platicar sobre cosas sin importancia mientras caminamos hacia el salón. Llegamos y él empieza a buscar a alguien, sospecho que a sus inseparables amigos. Al fin los encuentra y caminamos hacia ellos, empiezo a ponerme nervioso...tengo que conservar la cabeza fía, debo pensar en lo que digo..."Hola Harry, ¿quién es ella?" le pregunta Granger tratando de sacar plática, "Ella es....buena pregunta, no te pregunté tu nombre la otra vez,  ¿cómo te llamas?" AH!!!!!! ¿Cómo no pensé en eso?, un nombre, un nombre!! Mmm..."sí es cierto, no nos presentamos, soy...Katherine"  Qué nombre más chafa...bueno, es mejor que nada..."es lindo nombre, yo me llamo Harry, y ellos son Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley" los dos me saludaron....apenas habíamos dicho el tradicional 'mucho gusto' cuando todo el salón se quedó en silencio y el director salió y dijo unas palabras para abrir el baile, Harry me dijo que nosotros seríamos la pareja principal y empezamos a bailar la primera canción. Desearía que me pudiera llevar igual de bien con él en mi verdadera forma...

**(Harry's POV)**

Bueno, esto no resultó ser tan malo...por lo menos mi pareja se parece a Draco, hablando de él...¿dónde estará?, parece que no vino al baile, no lo he visto en toda la noche. Después de bailar un rato, Katherine me pide que descansemos un rato, duramos un rato sentados pero nos levantamos cuando Snape empezó a lanzarnos una de sus típicas miradas de 'sé que algo está mal contigo', pero lo raro es que no iba dirigida a mí, sino a Katherine y los dos salimos al jardín antes de que ella notara lo de Snape y se incomodara. Cuando llegamos al jardín, todo estaba muy callado y decidimos sentarnos en una banca que estaba algo lejos de la entrada del castillo. Ella me preguntó si yo era el 'famoso Harry Potter' y de eso salió plática para rato. Al final ella me preguntó qué era lo que pensaba de Draco Malfoy. "Pues...es mi enemigo..¿qué voy a pensar de él?...peor me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes y pudiéramos ser amigos. Oye, tengo una duda, ¿eres pariente de el o algo?"  "No, ¿por qué?" "porque te pareces muchísimo a él, tienes su pelo..y sus ojos" ella me miró y en ese instante me fijé en sus ojos, son idénticos a los de él..bueno, casi idénticos, los de ella no irradian ese odio y frialdad, no sé que me impulsó a hacerlo (tal vez fue su parecido con Draco), pero lentamente fui acercando mi cara a la suya hasta que mis labios rozaron los suyos.  Al principio pensé que ella me iba a rechazar pero abandoné ese pensamiento cuando ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y empezó a corresponderme el beso. Al principio el beso fue tierno, después de todo era mi primer beso (lástima que no haya sido con Draco...),  poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más apasionado. Después los dos nos separamos, cuando recordamos a esa necesidad vital que es respirar, y nos quedamos viendo a los ojos.

Nos quedamos unos segundos abrazados, hasta que me di cuenta de que algo había cambiado, sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos pero algo en su cara había cambiado, además su cintura no parecía tan  pequeña como hasta hace unos instantes...fue entones cuando me di cuenta de quién era la persona que había besado...y sin pensar lo que hacía, me eché hacia atrás tan rápido que terminé cayendo de espaldas.

_Bien...este es el primer capítulo, espero sus comentarios! _ es el primer fic de HP que escribo, jeje...ojalá y les guste! ^^. Cualquier noticia sobre el 5° libro que me digas, la agradeceré!_


	2. Capítulo 2

Acá está el segundo capítulo!!! Tardé más de lo que esperaba..se me fue la inspiración cuando apenas empezaba ^^', pero lo importante es que aquí está, espero que les guste! 

**_Disclaimer_****_:_**_ Si 'Harry Potter' fuera mío, esto ya habría pasado en los libros =P. No me demanden_

**_Warning:_**_ Este fic contiene Slash o Yaoi...como quieras llamarle. Si no te gustan estas cosas, mejor sal de aquí =)._

**¿Un amor imposible?**

Por Cerberusmon 

**(Draco's POV)**

Ya lo sabía....todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien para ser cierto...pero cuando pensé que algo podía salir mal, ni siquiera se me ocurrió pensar en esto. Él está sentado en el suelo, demasiado sorprendido para moverse...antes de que él pueda reaccionar y darme una paliza, salgo corriendo...lo cual es bastante difícil, ya que mi cuerpo creció y el vestido me estaba asfixiando...aparte traigo los estúpidos tacones...no sé como las mujeres pueden caminar con eso puesto. No me detengo hasta llegar a mi dormitorio en la torre de Slytherin, gracias al cielo no hay nadie en los pasillos ni en la sala común, por lo visto todos siguen en el baile. Después de ponerme ropa decente, me quedo un rato sentado en mi cama, pensando en que tan posible sería quedarme ahí para siempre y nunca encarar a Potter de nuevo...

No me di cuenta cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de mi habitación, pero casi me caigo del susto cuando oí su voz llamándome...no podía ser él...de todas las personas..."Draco?"  "¿Sí, profesor Snape?"  En cuanto le contesté, él entró y se quedó mirándome fijamente...mientras yo descubría o interesante que era el piso de mi habitación...No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así..hasta que él rompió el concurso de 'haber quién puede quedarse callado más tiempo'  "¿Qué pasó?" Lo sabe....algo así no podía pasar desapercibido...menos para Snape...la única persona aquí que me conoce un poco. "¿Qué pasó? ¿A qué se refiere profesor Snape?" le respondí...tratando de hacerme el inocente y deseando con toda el alma que él no supiera nada de lo que había pasado. 

"Pues...no estás en el baile....como todo el mundo"   "El baile es en honor a Potter, no estaría en él por nada del mundo"  Empezaba a ponerme nervioso, por suerte el orgullo evitaba que se me notara... "Aún así...todos los Slytherins están ahí, nadie desperdicia cualquier oportunidad para hacer desorden, o sí? Y menos tú..." A esto no tuve nada que contestar..así que opte por guardar silencio, pero parece que esto desesperó a Snape...

"No puedes engañarme Malfoy, ya sé lo que pasó, no creo que sea coincidencia que faltaran dos dosis de esa poción para cambiar de sexo, ni tampoco el hecho de que hoy no estabas en la fiesta...al menos en tu forma verdadera...pero había una muchacha, la pareja de Potter, que podría ser tu doble, si fuera hombre..." Ahora ni siquiera me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara...¿Qué más puede salir mal? 

"Quiero que me digas la verdad sobre lo que pasó..." "¿lo que pasó?" "sí!!! Cómo fue que el mejor estudiante de Slytherin terminó bailando con el estúpido de Potter!!!!" Ante esto sólo pude quedarme callado y seguir viendo al piso, si le decía que estaba enamorado de Potter, Snape sería capaz de matarme ahí mismo. Después de un rato, comprendió que yo no hablaría y se fue de mi cuarto sin decir una sola palabra.

**(Harry's POV)**

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? En un momento estoy besando a la chava que conocí en Hogsmeade y un segundo después estoy besando a mi amor imposible...No sé como le hice para llegar al dormitorio, caminé como zombie, dando vueltas por todo el castillo hasta que llegue a la torre de Gryffindor. Ron y Hermione se han de haber preocupado por mi desaparición, porque unos minutos después de que me sentara en mi cama, llegaron ellos a preguntarme qué había pasado...así que no tuve más remedio que decirles, y después Hermione tuvo que petrificar a Ron para que no fuera a partirle la cara a Malfoy. Por supuesto no les dije mis verdaderos sentimientos sobre todo esto, lo que menos necesitaba era otra hora de explicaciones y debates. Después de ayudarme a poner a Ron en su cama, Hermione se fue y me quedé prácticamente sólo en la habitación. No dormí nada esa noche, sólo me quedé acostado en mi cama pensando, al fin llegó la mañana del domingo y me quedé dormido, cuando volví a despertar eran más o menos las 12de del día y no había mi rastro de Ron o los otros chicos. Salí a la sala común y vi que Hermione estaba sentada junto a la chimenea, haciendo tareas (¿Qué más?). Fui a sentarme con ella, cuando llegué ella me saludó y me ofreció unas galletas. "Ten, las traje porque pensé que podrías tener hambre" Le agradecí y empecé a comer, la verdad sí tenía mucha hambre.  "Dónde está Ron?" le pregunté, ella frunció el ceño y me dijo que no sabía, por lo visto se enojaron...aunque Hermione hizo lo correcto en evitar que Ron fuera en busca de Malfoy, creo que se pasó en petrificarlo. Cuando bajamos a comer, no vimos ni a Ron ni a Draco, y eso me preocupó, espero que Ron no haya ido a buscarlo. Un rato después Ron llegó a la sala común. Ignoró olímpicamente a Hermione y me saludó. "Dónde has estado toda la mañana?!" le pregunté, algo preocupado por la respuesta, pero me alegró oír que había estado ayudando a Hagrid. Ahora mi única preocupación era Draco, no había salido de la torre de Slytherin en todo el día.  Al día siguiente, las clases se me pasaron muy rápido, más que nada porque estuve en las nubes toda la mañana, y sin darme cuenta ya me dirigía con Ron y Hermione a la última clase, la de pociones. Esto tenía un lado bueno y un lado malo, el bueno era que después de esto, tendría tiempo para pensar un poco sin riesgo a quedar como tonto cuando algún maestro me preguntara algo, el malo era que seguramente Malfoy estaría ahí, y no tenía muchas ganas de verlo...y aparte esta esa manía de Snape y torturarnos a él y a mí, poniéndonos a trabajar juntos. Sin embargo, cuando Snape empezó a organizar las parejas de trabajo, me sorprendió porque me puso con la odiosa de Pansy Parkinson y a Draco con Neville. Todo salió bien, Pansy y yo no nos matamos y la poción nos salió bien, y milagrosamente la pareja de Neville y Draco también logró hacer bien la poción.

**(Draco's POV)**

Grr...estúpido Snape, ¿por qué tenía que ponerme con el inútil de Neville? Creo que hubiera preferido trabajar con Weasley. Bueno, parece que Harry tampoco lo está pasando muy bien, lo compadezco, Pansy puede ser insoportable cuando quiere. Iba caminando a los lavaderos para lavar los utensilios cuando Goyle me habló y por voltear a verlo, choqué con alguien y los dos caímos al piso, rompiendo los matraces que traíamos. Al alzar la cabeza, dispuesto a decirle hasta de lo que se moría, me quedé de piedra cuando vi que era nada más y nada menos que Potter.

"Malfoy!! Potter!! Se quedarán castigados por haber roto esos matraces!!"  "Pero fue un accidente!!!" le contestó Potter, algo enojado mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la túnica  de polvo y pedazos de vidrio  "Sí!!! Eso es injusto!!!" Cuando me levanté me di cuenta de que todos en el salón me miraban asombrados, quizá porque Snape me había castigado a mí también...o quizá porque le había dado la razón a Potter. "No me importa!! Se quedarán después de clase para que les diga en qué consistirá su castigo"  Los dos suspiramos...cuando Snape estaba de mal humor...ni a los Slytherins nos convenía cruzarnos por su camino. Como sucede cada que no quieres que llegue algo, el tiempo pasó volando y la clase terminó.  Snape nos ordenó limpiar todos los calderos, sin magia. Y nos citó a las 7, cuando llegué, Harry ya había empezado con el castigo...al parecer tendríamos trabajo para rato...había por lo menos 100 calderos. Una media hora después apenas y llevábamos ¼ de los calderos y yo ya estaba mareado por el olor del jabón, pero prefería estar con la cabeza metida en los calderos a ver a la cara a Harry...y parecía que él opinaba lo mismo que yo. Después de un rato más, decidí descansar un poco y me recargué en una de las paredes de la mazmorra. Estaba tan en mi mundo que no me di cuenta de cuándo Harry se acercó y se sentó al lado mío, sólo reaccioné cuando oí su voz  "Oye Malfoy..."  El momento que había estado temiendo todo el fin de semana había llegado...la hora de darle explicaciones a mi amor platónico... "¿Q-qué quieres Potter?" le contesté de mala gana, tratando de tranquilizarme...y fallando miserablemente... "Lo que pasó en el baile...." y tras esto se quedó callado...como no sabiendo si debía o no continuar...parece que estoy tampoco está siendo fácil para él...¿pero qué rayos estaba pensando cuando usé esa poción?  "....Fue una estupidez...comprendo que esté enojado conmigo." le dije...sin siquiera pensarlo...

**(Harry's POV)**

"Sólo quería saber por qué lo hiciste" le respondí, al verlo tan arrepentido...casi era como si estuviera asustado de mí...por su aspecto parecía que no lo estaba pasando mejor que yo, estaba más flaco de lo normal y se veía muy cansado...como si no hubiera dormido en varios días, yo tampoco había dormido mucho, estuve todas las noches pensando en las razones que podría tener Draco para haber hecho semejante cosa...soy un caso perdido...aún tengo la esperanza de que la razón sea que el también esté enamorado de mí...

Él me volteó a ver unos segundos...y pude ver que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no llorar, después él separó y de dirigió hacia el caldero que había estado lavando hace un rato.  "Draco?" él no volteó a verme, pero supe que me estaba escuchando..." Sólo quería que supieras que no estoy enojado contigo, eso es todo..."  Le dije, y yo también regresé a lavar calderos. Los dos permanecimos en silencio todo el tiempo. Cuando terminamos eran más de las 11 PM, los dos fuimos a la oficina de Snape y él nos dejó ir. "Oye Draco, tienes hambre?"   "Un poco, por qué?"   "bueno....la hora de la cena ya pasó...¿no quieres ir a robar comida de las cocinas?"  No sé de dónde me salió esa idea..tal vez de la desesperación que tenía, al saber que esta sería la única oportunidad que tendría para dejar las cosas en claro con él. Él aceptó mi invitación y pronto estábamos en las cocinas, siendo atendidos por cientos de elfos domésticos.  Después de comer hasta llenarnos, salimos de las cocinas y caminamos rumbo a nuestras salas comunes.  

Íbamos en silencio por los pasillos del castillo cuando oímos un ruido, ambos volteamos al mismo tiempo y el mundo se nos vino encima cuando vimos a la señora Norris que inmediatamente corrió en la dirección contraria, seguramente para buscar a Filch.  "Si Filch nos encuentra, estamos muertos Potter"  me dijo Malfoy a la vez que empezaba a correr, después de unos segundos corrí detrás de él.  Nuestras salas comunes estaban todavía muy lejos y no se veía ningún salón dónde pudiéramos escondernos, Filch estaba por alcanzarnos cuando pasamos por una puerta, salida de no sé dónde, que nos llevó afuera del castillo. Antes de que Filch tuviera la oportunidad de seguirnos, la cerramos (lo más calladamente que pudimos) y Draco puso un hechizo en la puerta para que no pudiera ser abierta más que con magia. Ambos nos sentamos a descansar en una banca que estaba a la orilla del castillo, a unos metros del inicio del Bosque Prohibido.

**(Draco's POV)**

"Bueno, supongo que estaremos aquí un buen rato...tenemos que esperar a que Filch se vaya..." Me dijo después de unos minutos de silencio en los cuales los dos recuperamos el aliento. "sí...creo que sí..." Después vino otro largo e incómodo silencio.... 

Genial..aquí estoy de nuevo, arruinando la que podría ser mi última oportunidad de hablar con él...¿y qué estoy haciendo?, estoy sentado como idiota, esperando a que él diga la primera palabra. Gran manera de actuar Draco..sigue así y llegarás muy lejos.

"Tan malo es estar conmigo?" Le digo al final..no es que realmente lo sienta así, pero es mejor estar peleando con él que sólo sentado esperando haber cuál e los dos se queda dormido del aburrimiento.   "Eh...no es eso...es que estaba pensando" "ah...Oye Potter...." Bueno....era ahora o nunca, por lo menos tengo que decirle como me siento. "Qué?" "Perdóname por lo del baile, realmente fue una idiotez lo que hice..."  "Ya te dije...no estoy enojado, más bien algo confundido, porque no me cabe en la cabeza qué pudo impulsarte a hacer eso"  bueno...tranquilo Draco...ya dile, son sólo 4 palabras....tú puedes..."Es que....yo....bueno...eh..." genial....¿por qué no puedo ir directo al grano?  "Yo.....creoque'stoy'enamoradodetí"  "¿Qué?...habla más despacio..no te entendí nada"  "Yo...estoy enamorado de ti" genial..lo dije...ahora viene la parte más difícil...conservar mi fría fachada de tranquilidad mientras finjo haber visto algo interesante en el bosque, para apartar la vista de él. Después de unos segundos, él se levanta y yo bajo la vista....lo sabía...él no me corresponde, y seré afortunado si simplemente se va y me deja sólo. Pero de repente pasa algo que lo cambia todo...él se para enfrente de mí y hace que levante la mirada...

SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! Estoy orgullosa de mí ;_;  logré acabar este capítulo!!! ^^. Bueno...espero sus reviews!!! 

Este capítulo va dedicado para Ari-chan y para todos los autores que tienen que soportar los estúpidos comentarios de la gente de mente cerrada, animo a todos!!


	3. Capítulo 3

^^' ok, ok...dejen de amenazarme...¬¬ ya continué el fic!!...verán...mi inspiración se tomó unas largas e inmerecidas vacaciones. Pero bueno, al menos ya continué. Este capítulo va dedicado para Kali-chan, te quiero mucho!!

**_Disclaimer:_**_Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rowling-sama, yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir este fic (ya que Rowling no se digna a escribir nada parecido .__.)_

**_Warning:_**_ Creo que a estar alturas no tengo que decirles que esto contiene slash, o sí??___

****

**¿Un amor imposible?**

Por Cerberusmon__

**(Ron's POV)******

Cuando me desperté y vi la hora, me empecé a preocupar de que Harry todavía no hubiera llegado, así que en cuanto me acostumbré a la oscuridad, corrí a su baúl a buscar el mapa del merodeador, para saber por lo menos en qué parte del castillo estaba. Me asusté cuando vi que iban él y el odioso de Malfoy corriendo, y tras de ellos iba Filch, pero después vi como Filch perdió su rastro, porque se fue en otra dirección, al parecer ellos de alguna manera lograron salir del castillo. Esto no me relajó ni un momento, ya que ahora Harry estaba a solas con el maldito Draco y teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado el día del baile...qué frustración no poder ir con él, pero estoy seguro de que Filch me atraparía en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera del retrato de la dama gorda, así que sólo me queda quedarme aquí a vigilar el mapa y esperar lo mejor...pero...¿por qué me estoy sintiendo tan celoso? Me quedo un rato observando el mapa y después de lo que me parece una eternidad, Harry y Draco entran al castillo y se separan para ir cada quién a su dormitorio, cuando veo que Harry está en la sala común guardo el mapa y me hago el dormido. Harry se quedó un rato sentado en su cama, y pude ver que estaba  sonriendo y tocándose los labios cada 5 segundos....¿qué demonios había pasado? No era normal que Harry tuviera esa sonrisa de oreja a ojera, y menos después de haber pasado casi 5 horas con Malfoy...Y de repente me encuentro a mí mismo con ese desagradable sentimiento...que tenía cada vez que Hermione hablaba con Krum...pero no puede ser....estamos hablando de mi mejor amigo, por qué habría de sentir CELOS?! Por fin, después de estar unos minutos en la luna, Harry se pone las pijamas y se duerme. Y bueno...creo que ya tendré tiempo de pensar en eso mañana...y también le haré un largo interrogatorio a Harry...

**(Harry's POV)**

No puedo creer lo que hice...no puedo creer que mi amor imposible sienta lo mismo por mí, de hecho no sé ni como llegué a mi habitación, me quedé en shock y estuve caminando hasta llegar aquí parece...bueno...creo que lo mejor será dormirme...después de todo mañana es día de clases...y la primera hora es con Snape así que tengo que estar muy despierto. Apenas me despierto me viene las imágenes de ayer en la noche, yo y Draco...solos... pero eso tuvo un lado malo...ya que ahora no puedo tener los ojos abiertos, y Snape seguramente se aprovechará de eso. Ron ha estado muy callado conmigo en el desayuno...me preguntó qué tendrá...porque no le he hecho nada como para que esté enojado...y ni modo que ahora me envidie los castigos de Snape...o sabrá algo de lo que pasó anoche? Espero que no...porque eso significaría perder su amistad para siempre. Draco me ha estado mirando discretamente durante todo el desayuno, por lo menos ya no me siento culpable por todas esas veces que estuve observándolo durante las clases y las comidas. Después de unos 20 minutos de estar platicando en la mesa, Hermione me recuerda que tenemos clases de pociones...Snape estuvo más odioso que siempre y le quitó 50 puntos a Gryffindor sólo porque hice demasiado ruido al caminar...pero al parecer a Draco no lo está pasando mejor que yo...Snape también se la ha pasado regañándolo y quitándole puntos. Por suerte no nos castigó...no habría aguantado otra noche lavando calderos, por mucho que me gustara estar con Draco. Las demás clases estuvieron normales y al fin llegó la hora de la comida, que estuvo por demás aburrida porque Hermione no comió por ir a hacer una investigación a la biblioteca y Ron no me habló...así que después de comer me limité a ver el techo del salón y después de unos minutos que se me hicieron larguísimos, decidí irme a la sala común de Gryffindor. Iba caminando por uno de los 1000 pasillos de la escuela cuando de pronto alguien me jala y me mete a un salón obscuro. Mi primera reacción fue soltarme y salir corriendo de ahí hasta que oí una voz conocida me decía "soy yo" y esa idea quedó olvidada "qué haces?!! Casi me matas del susto Draco..." el se río y a pesar de la obscuridad supe que tenía una de esas sonrisas sádicas, "lo siento, pero no se me ocurrió otro modo de poder hablarte...a menos que quieras que nos pongamos a pelear a medio salón" me dijo mientras me abrazaba, aunque a ninguno de los dos le guste, tenemos que actuar como enemigos...ya que si el padre de Draco se entera, lo mata....primero por ser gay y luego por ser novio del 'niño que vivió'.

**(Draco's POV)**

No me gustaba para nada la idea de que tenía que ser indiferente ante él, y aún más, cuando me corresponde después de años de ser mi amor platónico. "Qué tienes? Hoy has estado muy callado..."  Le dije al oído y él se separó un poco para responderme,  "no he tenido con quién hablar, Ron parece estar enojado conmigo...pero no recuerdo haberle hecho nada..." así que era por culpa del desgraciado Weasley que Harry estaba deprimido, "no te preocupes...ya se le pasará..." le susurré al oído. "Lo que me preocupa es que haya descubierto lo nuestro...se lo voy a decir pero cuando sea el momento adecuado"  "no ha de ser nada...apuesto a que trae el síndrome premenstrual..." Le dije en tono de broma para alegrarlo y al parecer funcionó, porque rió un poco después de pegarme en juego. Me senté en un escritorio del salón y él se sentó en la silla del mismo, estuvimos un rato sentado ahí, sin hacer anda más que vernos a los ojos, hasta que el sonido de pasos nos avisó que había alguien en el corredor.  "Mmm...creo que ya tengo que irme, tengo mucha tarea que hacer..."  "Nos vemos en la noche??" Es injusto eso de que seamos novios y sólo podamos vernos en clases..."sí...¿en la banca?" "ok" Me dio un beso rápido en los labios y salió al pasillo, estaba por salir cuando oí una de las voces que más he aborrecido en los últimos cuatro años... "Hola Harry!!! Qué estabas haciendo en ese salón??" Colin Creevey, el fan número uno del niño que vivió...desde que llegó a Hogwarts no pasa un día sin que le saque una foto a Harry, y sospecho que ese fanatismo va más allá de simple admiración, maldito chiquillo... "N-nada, lo que pasa es que me pareció oír ruidos y entré a ver quién estaba, pero no había nadie, a lo mejor fue un fantasma o Peeves..."  ¿Dónde aprendió a inventar excusas tan rápido?...tendré que preguntarle eso después... "Claro! No podía faltar tu acto heroico del día! Realmente eres un ejemplo a seguir para todos los Gryfifndors...." La voz de ese lame suelas se perdió por el pasillo y yo pude salir e irme a mi propia sala común...

Como siempre que esperas ansiosamente una hora, el tiempo pasó muy lentamente, me encerré en mi habitación para evitar a Crabbe, Goyle o Parkinson...no estoy de humor para soportarlos...envidio a ese chiquillo...él puede ir con Harry hasta su sala común...por primera vez en mi vida lamento ser un Slytherin.

**(Harry's POV)**

"eres un ejemplo a seguir para todos los Gryffindors..." ¿por qué me tenía que encontrar Colin?...hubiera preferido a Snape...o mejor...haber seguido con Draco. En lo que parece una eternidad, llegamos al retrato de la dama gorda y puedo libarme de mi fan...al llegar a mi dormitorio me aviento en mi cama tratando de juntar fuerza de voluntad para levantarme y hacer las tareas. "Harry, tengo que hablar contigo...." volteo y veo a Ron, también acostado en su cama. "Pues adelante" le dije, feliz de tener una excusa para no hacer las tareas ahorita mismo, y me acomodé para poder verlo desde mi cama sin tener que levantarme... "qué pasó con Malfoy anoche? Vi que estuviste un rato con él...me preocupé por lo que ese degenerado pudiera hacerte" Ok...sólo porque es mi mejor amigo no le parto la cara. "Nada, estuvimos en una banca un rato en lo que Filch se alejaba..."  "¿no pasó nada?" Dios...Ron está actuando como si hubiera estado con un homicida...  "no..."   "en serio?"   "que no...Ron, ¿por qué tanta insistencia?"  "soy tu amigo!! Me preocupo por ti!! Y más si tienes tantas horas con ese pervertido de Malfoy!!!" La gota que colmó el vaso...  "Malfoy no es un pervertido..."  "claro que lo es!!! Te beso Harry!!"  "y qué?" le dije cada vez más enojado, sabiendo que tarde o temprano diría algo que lo arruinaría todo. "Cómo que 'y qué'? es un hombre!! Y tú también!!!" Me limito a fruncirle el seño y apretar los puños para evitar lanzarme y hacerle tragar sus palabras, él percibe que estoy enojado y se calla. 

"Bueno..creo que mejor nos ponemos a hacer la tarea no?" No dice más, agarra sus cosas y se sale a la sala común, seguramente para buscar a Hermione. Decido hacer mi tarea aquí...lo último que necesito es otra pelea con Ron y el interrogatorio de Hermione, estoy seguro de que a ella no la podría engañar. Después de un rato tengo terminada le investigación sobre los diferentes tipos de dragones y el ensayo sobre los efectos secundarios de transformarse en animago...ya sólo me falta el estúpido ensayo extra que me puso Snape...creo que para eso sí le pediré ayuda a Hermione. Me puse la capa invisible y bajé lentamente hacia la sala común, no tenía ganas de que alguien me sacara plática...además sólo faltaban dos horas para verme con Draco. Hermione estaba sentada en una esquina de la sala común, y contrariamente a lo que creí, Ron no estaba con ella. "Hola Hermione" ella se sobresaltó un poco, pero casi inmediatamente comprendió que era yo en mi capa invisible. "Hola Harry...por qué con la capa?"  Me preguntó con voz baja y me señaló un asilla vacía junto a ella y me senté. "Porque no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie ahorita...y Colín ha estado especialmente empalagoso últimamente" Ambos volteamos a donde estaba Colin, para verlo vendiendo mis fotos a una niñas de tercer curso. "en fin...qué estás haciendo tan apartada de los demás?"  "Necesito concentración...estoy estudiando para el examen de pociones"  Típico viniendo de Hermione...considerando que el examen sería en 3 semanas.  "Bien...ya que estás en el tema, podrías ayudarme con un ensayo que Snape me puso como castigo extra?" Hermione suspiró y me puso a leer uno de los 'pequeños' libros que tenía sobre la mesa. Después de un rato, ya tenía el ensayo casi listo, sólo faltaban unos cuantos detallitos, pero como yo estaba harto de escribir, decidí dejarlo para mañana, de todos modos tenía una hora libre antes de la clase de Pociones.

(Ron's POV)

No puedo creer que Harry haya perdonado a Malfoy por lo que hizo, si no lo conociera diría que le gustó que lo besara. Y lo peor son estos estúpidos celos, que no tienen razón de ser...porque no me gusta mi mejor amigo!!! Ese tipo de relaciones son anti naturales, no deben existir...No puedo ser de ese modo!! Qué dirían los demás si supieran que tengo estas ideas?...y se supone que vine a caminar al lago para despejar mi mente...ahora estoy más confundido que antes!!. Sé que siento algo por Harry...eso lo sé desde que descubrí que me ponía celoso cuando Colín lo acosaba. Siempre lo creí imposible, por eso reprimía ese sentimiento...hasta hoy que Harry defendió a Draco de mis comentarios homofóbicos...eso me da una esperanza, tal vez deba decirle...tal vez él también sienta lo mismo por mí...y por eso le molestaron mis comentarios...pero ¿si me rechaza? No creo poder volver a verlo a la cara nunca más...de repente me viene a la mente la frase que dice 'el que no arriesga no gana', igual...creo que se lo diré, no importa lo que pase, sé que él seguirá siendo mi amigo.

Está decidido, se lo diré. Lentamente regreso al castillo, pensando en una manera no muy directa de decirle, lo que menos quiero es espantarlo. Todo está obscuro, calculo que ya ha de ser media noche, ya que no hay muchas luces en el castillo, parece que ya todos se fueron a dormir. Todo está en silencio, lo único que se oye es el ruido que el viento produce al chocar contra las rocas del castillo y las ramas de los árboles del bosque prohibido, pero de pronto se oyó un ruido que no podía ser producido por el viento, un gemido. Al principio me sacó de onda que alguien estuviera fuera del castillo a estas horas, pero luego me dio curiosidad por saber quién era. Así que caminé silenciosamente hacia donde se había escuchado el gemido. Me quedé oculto detrás de la esquina de una de las paredes del castillo, a unos metros del bosque prohibido. 

Me acerqué muy lentamente al borde de la pared y me asomé con mucho cuidado, lo último que quería en ese momento era quedar en una situación embarazosa. Desde donde estaba sólo alcancé a ver a alguien acostado en una banquita de metal que había ahí y alguien más encima de él. Desgraciadamente desde donde estaba sólo podía ver las siluetas, y al fin mi curiosidad le ganó a mi prudencia y me fui deslizando hasta quedar escondido entre los primeros árboles del bosque. Cuando volteé de nuevo hacia ellos casi lamenté no haber ido derecho al castillo, peor no podían ser ellos...a lo mejor estaban peleando o algo...mi teoría y última esperanza se fue al diablo cuando vi que Harry se adelantaba un poco y le daba un beso rápido a Malfoy. Ahí fue cuando perdí el control de mi mismo y sentí un odio quemándome por dentro, ya nada importaba, nada que no fuera apretar el cuello de Malfoy hasta que el desgraciado dejara de respirar. Así que sin pensar en lo que hacía, salí del bosque,, le grité por su nombre y cuando se separó de Harry lo tumbé al suelo y empecé a golpearlo.

_^__^   sean lindos!! dejen review!! _


	4. Capítulo 4

_Quiero pedirles una sincera disculpa a todos los que esperan este fic, porque no lo continúo muy seguido que digamos, espero que disfruten este capítulo!! Dedicado a Angie que era la más impaciente y a todos los que me mandaron e-mails con sus comentarios.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rowling-sama, yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir este fic.**  
Warning:** Slash, Slash, Slash!! _

**¿Un amor imposible?   
Por Cerberusmon**

**(Harry's POV)**  
Desde que lo conozco Ron ha hecho muchísimas tonterías, pero ahora sí se pasó de la raya. Tardé unos minutos en conseguir que se soltara de Draco y dejara de golpearlo. Luego se puso histérico conmigo, me gritó unas cosas que ni entendí y salió corriendo hecho una furia. Ayudé a Draco a levantarse y después de despedirnos rápidamente salí a buscar a Ron. Tenía que arreglar las cosas con él y evitar que fuera a decirle a alguien más lo que había visto. Lo anduve buscando por todos lados y al no encontrarlo decidí irme a dormir. Desvelándome no ganaba nada, además tarde o temprano él tendría que irse a domir también. Cuando llegué a la sala común de Gryffindor Ron no estaba por ningún lado sin embargo Hermione me estaba esperando sentada en uno de los sillones que están enfrente del fuego. No me dijo nada pero por la cara que tenía, supuse que tenía que darle una explicación. Con ella no sería tan difícil la situación, Hermione (al contrario que Ron) era comprensiva, y de todos modos se acabaría enterando aunque yo no le dijera nada. Mejor que lo sepa de mi boca y no de los lloriqueos que Ron pudiera darle. Caminé a paso lento hasta el sillón donde estaba, pensando en el camino una forma suave de decirle todo lo que había pasado desde el día el baile, y al llegar me senté junto a ella. Lancé un suspiro y comencé a contarle todo, desde la vez que conocí a "Catherine" a lo que había pasado esa misma noche. No fue hasta que terminé de contarlo todo que me dí cuenta de todo el peso que me había quitado encima, que inmediatamente fue remplazado por otro...Hermione estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y por un momento pensé que no me había escuchado en lo más mínimo, pero cuando volteó y me dedicó una sonrisa que decía algo parecido a 'ya lo sospechaba' sólo pude pensar en lo afortunado que era. "Creo que deberías hablar con Ron lo más pronto posible, piensa que para él esto puede ser más difícil de lo que es para ti. Trataré de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero tú tienes que poner las cosas en claro con él". "Trataré de hacerlo, pero ya sabes cómo es él de terco y sentido, seguro que tendré que obligarlo a que le escuche" "sí, es lo más seguro, podrías hablar con él después de la clase de Transformaciones de mañana, tenemos hora libre y te apuesto a que estará solo todo el tiempo" "Trataré de hacerlo, si antes no me golpea o algo parecido" Le dije al final y fuimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos. Cuando entré al mío Ron todavía no había llegado, me acosté en la cama para esperar a que llegara y entonces hablar pero el sueño pudo más que yo y no sé a qué hora cerré los ojos por fin.

**(Draco's POV)**  
Estúpido Weasley, no sé de dónde sacó tanta fuerza el debilucho ese, pero todavía me duelen los golpes que me alcanzó a dar anoche, por suerte no me golpeó ni una vez en la cara, hubiera sido bastante embarazoso llegar con el ojo morado o el labio roto a clases (sin mencionar todas las explicaciones que tendría que darle a medio mundo, Snape incluido). Entré al salón de Historia de la magia,Aunque la clase no había empezado el salón estaba medio lleno, y me senté en la última fila, (ignorando la indirecta del profesor Binns de que me sentara adelante), y me dediqué a divagar mentalemente, más que nada sobre lo que pasó anoche, esperando que el pelirrojo no le hubiera armado un drama a Harry, aunque se veía que traía toda la intención de hacerlo. Más que nada estaba preocupado porque el pobretón se fuera de lengua y en su berrinche le contara a alguien.Al terminar la clase salí con los demás Slytherins rumbo a la siguiente clase, Transformaciones, al menor podría ver a Harry ahí. Al entrar Harry me sonrió discretamente y se fue a sentar con la sabelotodo...pero su amigo Weasley no estaba en el salón (lo cuál era un alivio para mí, me desagrada que esté tan cerca de Harry, celos o como quieran llamarle, por supuesto que nunca le diré a Harry una palabra sobre eso). Me senté hasta adelante, la mejor estrategia para librarme de Pansy...¿cómo hará para poder hablar por horas y horas y no cansarse?, y McGonagal empezó la clase. Fue una explicación rápida sobre los animagos, nada que no supiera y después nos dió un tema a cada uno para una explosición en la siguiente clase y nos dejó salir temprano (supuestamente para que fuéramos a la bilbioteca a investigar). Decidí aprovechar este tiempo y subir a hacer la mencionada tareita de una vez por todas. Me dirigí lentamente a la biblioteca (y gracias al cielo no me encontré con nadie en el camino, todos se habían ido a flojear afuera del castillo), tenía 2 horas hasta la siguiente clase y el cuerpo todavía me dolía, así que ¿para qué apurarme?. Contrariamente a lo que creí, no fuí el único al que se le ocurrió hacer la tarea en este rato, al llegar a la biblioteca me encontré con Granger en la puerta, nada sorprendente. Se me quedó viendo, como tratando de llamar mi atención, pero yo la pasé de largo y entré a la biblioteca como si nada. Empecé a buscar libros sobre Transformaciones hasta que una mano en mi hombro me hizo voltearme y quedar frente a frente con Granger. Se veía algo nerviosa, como alguien que tiene que dar una noticia delicada y no sabe por donde empezar. "Tengo algo que platicar contigo, Malfoy" se decidió a decirme por fin, con un tono que dejaba ver que no le agradaba mucho la idea. "Ok, te escucho".

**(Harry's POV)**  
Cuando acabó la clase Hermione me dijo que iría a la biblioteca a hacer la tarea de una vez y que yo fuera a arreglar las cosas con Ron. Salí sin prisa del salón y me dediqué a buscarlo por un rato, anduve por los pasillos repletos de salones, por los que llevan al Gran comedor, fuí hasta a los baños de Myrtle!! ya cansado de recorrer casi medio castillo decidí recurrir al método más fácil para encontrarlo: el Mapa del Merodeador. Corrí a la torre de Gryffindor y unos minutos más tarde yo ya estaba sentado en mi cama desdoblando el mapa, dije la contraseña y encontré la etiquetita que decía 'Ron Weasley', cerca de la torre de astronomía. Salí de la torre de Gryffindor casi corriendo, con el mapa en mano y dispuesto a aclarar las cosas con Ron aunque tuviera que secuestrarlo y amarrarlo a una silla para que me escuchara. Lo encontré caminando, desganadamente, rumbo a la torre de astronomía, totalmente solo (suerte mía que estuviera de tan mal humor y nadie le hablara). Me acerqué lentamente, pero esto no impidió que mis pasos produjeran ruido. Él miró por encima del hombro para ver quién venía y al reconocerme empezó a caminar más rápido. Desafortunadamente para él, yo tenía mucha mejor condición física (en gran parte gracias a los entrenamientos de quidditch) y nuestra pequeña persecución disimulada no duró más de unos minutos. Lo agarré del brazo para detenerlo y obligarlo a verme, él trató de safarse de mi agarre y me gritó algo así como un "no me toques", que ya me esperara esa reacción no impidió que me sintiera algo mal por ella, este era mi mejor amigo de toda la vida en Hogwarts, tratando de alejarse de mí, ni siquiera esperando darme una oportunidad para explicarme todo. Pero yo no lo iba a dejar irse así de fácil, forcejeamos un rato y al fin logré arrinconarlo contra la pared. "Ron, TENEMOS que hablar" Como si hubiera estado esperando a que yo hablara, dejó de moverse y sólo me miró fijamente a los ojos. "Sobre qué quieres hablar?? De tu noviecito?? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escucharte" "Podrías dejar de comportarte como un idiota y escucharme???" Realmente estaba perdiendo la paciencia, esperaba que Ron pusiera un poco de su parte. "En qué te afecta que yo y Draco estemos juntos??? Sigo siendo el mismo. No es como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, Ron" "Harry, no sé si te has puesto a pensarlo, pero la persona que estabas besando ayer es la misma que nos ha hecho la vida imposible desde primero" Bueno, tenía un punto a su favor, al menos por el momento. "Lo he tratado estos días, Ron. Además no veo cómo te afecta esto a ti, después de todo es mi vida, nuestra amistad no va a cambiar en nada, al menos de mi parte. Me importa mucho tu amistad y me dolería mucho perderla..." Aunque él había dejado de forcejear desde hace unos minutos, yo todavía estaba aprisionándolo en la pared, me dí cuenta que eso ya no era necesario y di unos pasos para atrás (no sin antes sonrojarme por la posición en la que estábamos). Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, viendo nuestros zapatos como si fueran la octava maravilla del mundo. "Perdóname por armarte todo este circo, pero no tienes razón en una cosa..." Cuando levanté la vista él evadió mi mirada, tenía los hombros tensos y los puños apretados, como si estuviera diciendo algo que le costara muchísimo trabajo. No entendía en qué podría afectarle a él...o más bien no lo entendí hasta que lo sentí acercarse a mí y darme un beso rápido en los labios. Se alejó de mí y me dijo con palabras lo que me había demostrado hace unos segundos: "me gustas".

**(Draco's POV)**  
Bueno, Granger ha jugado con sus dedos, ha abierto la boca para decir algo, se ha sentado en una de las mesas junto a nosotros pero no me ha dicho NADA. "Realmente tienes algo que decirme o puedo volver a aprovechar mi tiempo en algo útil??" "Anoche Harry me contó lo que pasó" Ninguna de mis posturas frías y calculadoras pudo aguantar ante esto, ni siquiera estoy seguro de si pude evitar que ella notara mi nerviosismo. "Y....?" genial, no puedo ni decir una vocal sin que me tiemble la voz...aunque ella parece relajarse con eso, me sonrie y me dise "Sólo quería decirte que tienen mi apoyo y que si necesitan ayuda, no dudes n pedírmela." Apenas iba a decirle algo me dirigió una mirada que sería capaz de rivalizar con la de Snape y siguió hablando. " No quiero que malinterpretes, esto lo hago sólo por Harry, no creas que te perdono por todo lo que nos has hecho ni que voy a creer que de la noche a la mañana te has vuelto un ángel" No me esperaba más, ella tenía razón, no de la noche a la mañana nos íbamos a hacer super amigos pero yo estaba dispuesto a por lo menos llevarme civilizadamente con ellos. "Sí, eso me lo esperaba, me tendré que ganar tu confianza, no Granger?" A eso recibí una mirada que decía 'no creo que lo logres'. "Y dónde dejaste a Harry?" "eh??" "sí, que dónde lo dejaste, los ví salir juntos de la clase de pociones, pensé que estaría contigo haciendo la investigación..." "No...él fue a arreglar las cosas con Ron..." Claro...seguro el Weasley estaba haciendo berrinche como buen crío que es. "Hmm..." "no te pongas celoso, Harry no tiene ojos para alguien más que no sea tú" Bueno, al menos Harry tiene un amigo que sabe usar el cerebro. "NO ESTOY celoso de ese Weasley!!! sólo estoy preocupado por el drama que le armó a Harry la otra noche" Ya más en confianza Hermione escojió un libro de la estantería y empezó a leerlo en busca de información para el ensayo. "Sabes? Hacer berrinche como niño de 3 años no es la mejor manera de encubrir los celos...." Dijo eso y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo empezó a copiar información en un pregamino, dando a entender que la discución, plática o lo que fuera se había acabado. Suspiré y también me puse a copiar párrafos de los libros. Ya había pasado un buen rato cuando ella se levantó. "Ya es hora de la siguiente clase, deberíamos empezar a caminar al salón" No le contesté nada pero guardé mis cosas y la seguí. No sabía si seguirla o no, no iba a permitir que alguien de Slytherin me viera con la sangre sucia, eso levantaría sospechas. Ella pareció leerme la mente y empezó a caminar más rápido, de modo que me llevaba unos metros de ventaja pero no nos perdíamos de vista. Nos dirigíamos a la entrada principal para llegar a la cabaña de ese remedo de maestro llamado Hagrid. Yo iba con la cabeza en otro mundo hasta que la sabelotodo y yo nos encontramos con una escena que nos dejó sin aliento a los dos, Harry y el pobretón, besándose, recargados en una de las paredes de la torre de astronomía...

**(Harry's POV)**  
Me separé inmediatamente de Ron y le lancé una mirada con todo el enojo que pude juntar en un segundo. Desgraciadamente mi reacción no fue lo suficientemente rápida y cuando volteé al pasillo vi que teníamos público. Y no cualquier público sino Hermione y Draco. Antes de que Ron pudiera reaccionar Hermione caminó hacia nosotros y le dió una bofetada que dejó a la que recibió Draco de ella como una simple caricia. Draco no dijo nada, sólo me vió directamente a los ojos y siguió su camino. Y eso me lastimó más que cualquier golpe que me pudiera haber dado. Hermione siguió a Draco, no volteé a ver a Ron hasta que dejamos de escuchar el sonido de sus pasos. Ron estaba de espaldas a mí, viendo el suelo. Estaba preparado para gritarle a Ron de lo que se iba a morir pero verlo tan...vulnerable hizo que se me pasara el enojo y sólo me quedé ahí parado y sin saber qué hacer o decir. "Ron, yo..." Al oír mi voz se volteó y lazó la mirada. Estaba llorando. Lo que todas las pesadeses de los Slytherins no habían logrado, lo habíamos hecho yo y Hermione en menos de un minuto. "¿Qué tiene él que no tenga Yo, Harry? ¿Él te ayudó cuando más lo necesitaste o te trató bien desde el principio? NO!! yo fuí el único que lo hizo!!! Él sólo nos hizo la vida dificil todos estos años!!! Él no te merece!!!" "Ron, ese no es el punto. Tú eres mi mejor amigo y eso nadie podría cambiarlo. Pero lo que siento por él es muy diferente a la amistad" Me gasté todo mi auto control en decir esas palabras calmadamente, no iba a resolver nada si me ponía igual de histérico que Ron y empezaba a pelearme a gritos con él. "Lo arruiné todo, no es cierto? Ahora Malfoy y Hermione creen algo que no es..." "No te preocupes, sólo tenemos que decirles lo que pasó. Estoy seguro de que Hermione te perdonará, pero debes ser sincero con ella, Ron" La verdad yo era el menos afectado en todo esto, por muy feo que suene la culpa la tuvo Ron. Pero Ron tendría que decirle a Hermione que yo le gustaba y que él me había besado...la lastimaría más todavía. "Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a clases, Ron." No espere a que me contestara y empecé a caminar hacia la salida del castillo, esperando tener la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Draco y Hermione.

_Listop!! es un poco más largo que los anteriores para compensar todo el tiempo que me tardé en publicarlo -_-. Ya saben!! espero sus comentarios!! =)._


End file.
